A Tiger's Legacy
by mistystar253
Summary: What if Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had kits but one kit, Tigerkit, is treated horribly by her brother and mother and doesn't understand why. This is Tigerkit's story. By the way this has nothing to do with Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze as their kits but they are in the story. Rated T just in case. Read and Review No flames please.
1. The Kits!

**Hey everyone so sorry for not updating my other stories but I promise that over weekends I will probably be updating twice a day for each story depending on how busy I am so don't get your hopes up all the way! so anyways on with the story. **

**Squirrelflight's POV.**

I had just finnished kitting two wonderful kits one she-kit and one tom-kit. Bramblestar was busy and couldn't see the kits for a couple of days since he was going on a trip for two days. I was content but I knew that I had to meet someone. I had asked Dovewing to watch my two kits while I went out for a walk not feeling tired at all. I went out to the lake and sat down by the weeping willow that we had agreed to meet at. At sunhigh I saw the lithe body swimming across the lake. I went up to meet her as she stopped by a bramble bush to set something down.

"Why do we have to meet now when a patrol could spot us?" I asked irritably at the younger she-cat.

"I have come to ask you a favor..." the cat trailed off.

"What's the favor?" I asked my intrest pricked like a thorn in my pad.

"I need you to care for my kit. The father is from Thunderclan." The cat said nervously.

"Let me see it." I said. The she-cat bent down and picked up a dark silver she-kit with blackish-brown stripes. "Who is the father, surely there is no cat who has stripes like this other than Bramblestar." I asked suspiciously.

"The thing is Squirrelflight Bramblestar is the father. It was just one night when you guys were fighting I had always fancied him and I thought that maybe then I'd have a chance with him. I promise I never meant for this to..."

"Save it you vile piece of Fox-dung this kit should never have been born and I don't want to have anything to do with this kit."

"Please Squirrelflight, please take the kit I can't keep her. Please..."

"FINE! I will take care of this kit but it should never have been born!" I said yelling and feeling satisfactory as I say the young she-cat tremble with fear. I licked the now crying and confused kit and gave it's birth-mother a scratch along her flank to remember me by. I knew that the she-cat was wondering if she had done the right thing but I wasn't about to feel bad for what I had done to the she-cat, she deserved it for trying to steal my mate.

I walked back to camp with the kit hanging in my mouth. When I walked to the nursery with the little she-kit everyone was shocked. So I turned to Leafpool and said "I have given birth to this little kit in the forest we thought that I was done but I was not. Will you please tell the clan and also tell them not to worry."

"Of course my dear sister. I understand." Leafpool said quietly. As I walked into the nursery with the kit hanging limply from my mouth I heard Leafpool call a clan meeting. I ate the borage sitting by my nest along with the poppy seeds and gently fell asleep with my three kits suckling contently.

_**The next**_** day...**

I woke up and quickly ate the squirrel that Dovewing had brought me it was still warm. I still had to choose names for my kits and went through possible names for my three kits. Dovewing was back from the medicine den after getting her check-up for her pregnancy.

"Hey Dovewing you want to help me pick out names for the kits?" I asked.

"Sure Squirrelflight. Okay so how about Swiftkit for the black tom with white paws and a white tailtip and a white muzzle?" Dovewing suggested.

"I love it and for the rosey-pink colored she-kit Rosekit."

"That's a great name for her Squirrelflight. And how about Tigerkit for the dark silver she-kit with blackish-brown stripes?" Dovewing asked.

"That sounds perfect. Thanks for helping me name them."

"No problem Squirrelflight."

I stayed with Dovewing, Swiftkit, Rosekit, and Tigerkit in the nursery until the sunhigh patrol came back with some freshkill. When I went out to the freshkill pile to get a water vole I smelled a scent that I hadn't smelled for two days; feeling like a new apprentice out to see the territory for the first time I ran to him and when I got close enough I pounced on him making him jump with surprise.

"Bramblestar you're back!" I said happily.

"Yes now be careful I don't want you hurting yourself before you kit." Bramblestar said. Everyone started to purr with amusement and I got off of my mate and let him look at me. "Squirrelflight, you've gotten smaller than last time I saw you."

"Yes Bramblestar now I have a surprise for you follow me into the nursery." I said as I turned around and started to pad over to the nursery hunger forgotten in my handsome mate's return. I knew he was following me.

"Meet our new family!" I said as Bramblestar walked in and stared in shock at my nest where my three little kits were sleeping.

"Have you named them?" Bramblestar asked me quietly as I laid down and curled myself protectively around my kits.

"Of course you fluff-brain. The black tom with the white paws, tail-tip and muzzle is Swiftkit, the rosey-colored she-kit is Rosekit and the dark silver she-kit with blackish-brown stripes is Tigerkit." I said.

"Such beautiful names for such beautiful kits. I love you Squirrelflight, I love you and our kits." Bramblestar, my loyal mate, said to me whispering in my ear.

"Yes indeed." I breathed not wanting to awaken the kits who had moved forward in their sleep and tucked themselves tightly into the curve of my belly. I quickly moved Tigerkit farther away from my other kits and told my mate that she was hurting me and had her claws dug into her brother and sister's fur when he gave me that questioning look that he almost always gave me when I made a decision. He nodded and I knew that he didn't believe me, I knew that he Knew that I was lying about Tigerkit hurting me and her siblings but he just let it go. I hope Tigerkit doesn't become an apprentice until she's 12 moons old. That would be nice.


	2. The Kits Raid!

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for this story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Review it would mean a lot to me. So anyways on with the chapter!**

Swiftkit's POV.

"Okay everyone today we play a raid on the apprentices. When they all come out to eat me and Rosekit will come at one side and Tigerkit you stay out of the way you're to small to raid the apprentices. Creamykit and Songkit you will come out to 'play' and when I stalk up behind them with Rosekit you stalk up on the other side and when I yell 'attack' we attack." Swiftkit said triumphantly when he saw Tigerkit's dejected face.

"No!" Songkit growled at Swiftkit.

"What are you talking about of course you are. No more objecting. Got it?" Swiftkit said ruefully.

"No I'm not raiding the apprentices unless Tigerkit can raid them too!" Songkit said still growling.

"Me neither." Rosekit and Creamykit said in unison.

"Fine but Tigerkit if you get in my way I will make you pay." Swiftkit said.

"Okay instead of staying in one place why don't we rotate and have someone in the middle to trip the apprentices and confuse them?" Tigerkit said confidantly despite of her brother's words. "He thinks that I don't know how to defend myself well he's about to find out how hard I can fight." Tigerkit thought to herself.

"I love that idea Tigerkit. Now that's advanced thinking." Songkit said. The others agreed with her all except Swiftkit.

"Thanks!" Tigerkit said still feeling smug that her idea was better than Swiftkit's.

Swiftkit and Rosekit walked away to hide in a bush so they could surprise the apprentices. While Creamykit, Songkit and Tigerkit played mossball.

At sunhigh all of the apprentices came to eat some freshkill and as they were chattering they never noticed the two kits leap out of their hiding place and stalk up to the apprentices. The kits that were playing mossball saw the signal and stalked up to the apprentices surrounding them in a circle.

"KITS ATTACK!" Tigerkit said and all of the kits leaped together and started to swipe at the apprentices with their claws sheathed.

The kits moved around in a circle except for I was fuming at Tigerkit who stole _MY_ leadership in battle. The apprentices were on the ground writhing around while Tigerkit the smallest and most clever of kits weaved around tripping the apprentices as they tried to fight back at the kits. Tigerkit saw a paw coming toward Creamykit who wasn't the best of fighters and leaped in front of Creamykit and grabbed the paw in midair in her mouth and ran underneath of the apprentice tripping her completely. The apprentices started to plead for the kits to stop near the end of the raid.

"KITS," Tigerkit yowled over the noise "THE RAID HAS BEEN WON EVERYONE GRAB YOUR SHARE OF FRESHKILL FROM THEM!" The kits stopped and grabbed the freshkill the apprentices were starting to eat when the raid began and retreated to the nursery.

On the way to the nursery I jumped on Tigerkit and started to claw her back with his claws unsheathed. Tigerkit rolled onto her back and jumped free of her brother's claws. And with her claws unsheathed she jumped on me and started to claw at my exposed belly, I tried to skrim free but it was no use I realized that I could claw her face and she would stop. So that's what I did I rammed my paw down on her face and made three shallow scars that would not scar. My sister stopped scratcing my soft belly and I leaped up. I tried to claw her side but she wasn't there when my paw wizzed past. Tigerkit was underneath my belly and made a deep claw wound down my leg then she bit it hard and pulled my paw out from underneath of me. I fell and felt something pop. I tried to get up but failed many times. I felt someone grab my scruff and start pulling me. When the teeth released me I was in the medicine den with Leafpool looking over my wounded shoulder.

"Leafpool I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt Swiftkit but he attacked me first." I heard Tigerkit say.

"It's okay little one I think you did just fine in a real battle you would have won. And I think you proved yourself sorry by pulling him all the way here. I'm going to give him some poppy seeds and then I'm going to pull his shoulder back into place." Leafpool said gently.

"Okay. But mamma hates me. She'll not feed me again as my punishment." Tigerkit said with a sigh.

"My sister doesn't feed you properly?" Leafpool asked shocked.

"Yeah she gives my milk to Swiftkit." I heard Tigerkit say again.

I heard paw steps and heard my aunt come to me with poppy seeds which I quickly lapped up. I soon began to fall asleep when I felt a fiery pain in my shoulder which jolted me awake yowling. I quickly limped out and to the nursery. I when I got to the nursery and saw my sister Tigerkit making her own nest as far away from Squirrelflight as she could. Dovewing was helping her.

"Oh well," I thought to myself "She deserved it for hurting me. Besides that means more room for me in mamma's nest."

"Thanks Dovewing, can I have some milk to go with this mouse I got off of the fresh kill pile." Tigerkit asked and I got the feeling that she had asked this question many times but I knew that Tigerkit would never tell pappa about her not getting any milk from mamma.

"Sure sweetie drink up and put that old mouse away for a warrior to have, you're only a half moon old and you shouldn't be half way weened off of milk. You need to grow properly. I'm telling your father about this he deserves to know. That fight you put up against your brother was really brave and you beat him maybe I can get Bramblestar to let you become and apprentice early." Dovewing said. Tigerkit nodded and drank as much milk as she could and fell asleep in her new nest in the far corner away from everyone else.

**Dovewing's POV.**

I quickly padded out of the nursery and over to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar I need to speak with you alone." I said when I smelled Squirrelflight in his den.

"Squirrelflight you need to go so that I can speak with Dovewing okay?"

"No! I deserve to know what she has to say for you but not for me." I heard Squirrelflight answer.

"Squirrelflight out now you can't disobey your leader's orders." Bramblestar said.

"FINE!" Squirrelflight yelled angrily as she ran out of Bramblestar's den and into the nursery.

I walked in and said "Bramblestar your mate is a monster she isn't feeding Tigerkit right and she plays favorites and now Tigerkit feels so rejected that she has her own nest as far away from her mother as possible. Tigerkit has been asking me for milk for two weeks now. Her brother just now tried to kill her but she fought back and managed to wrench his shoulder. She then dragged him to the Medicine den because she felt bad for hurting her own brother they have scratches all over them. And I don't think that Squirrelflight should be a warrior any more."

"I agree full heartedly Dovewing but how should I punish her. I have already told her that I don't want to be her mate and she was broken-hearted. Do you think that that's punishment enough?"

"No way Brambleclaw. I think that we should make her become a prisoner and that Tigerkit can kill her as revenge for the way she has been treating Tigerkit." Dovewing said coldly.

"I guess that would be okay but how will I know that Starclan approves?"

"Why don't you go to the Moonpool? You could speak with them there. But she should care for her kits untill they become apprentices. Oh, that reminds me I was wondering if you could make Tigerkit an apprentice early."

"Great ideas Dovewing. I'll go to the Moonpool tonight." Bramblestar said.


	3. Banishment, Prophecies, and Death!

**Bramblestar's POV.  
**

I never really wanted it to come to this but I knew I had no choice. I leaped up onto the Highledge and called together my clan. When all of the clan was gathered I began by saying "Cats of Thunderclan, many of you know that my former mate Squirrelflight was abusing Tigerkit. I learned of this first by my deputy Dovewing and then by the rest of you and regretfully I have chosen Squirrelflight's punishment. Squirrelflight do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Defend myself from you, you're just as much of a kittypet as my father. I have no loyalty to you. But I have loyalty only to the clan and my mate Loudheart." Squirrelflight said as she looked at her new mate who raised his head proudly at being chosen over the clan leader for Squirrelflight's affection and I felt a little hurt deep inside but I quickly buried it and kept my eyes cold.

"Squirrelflight your actions towards Tigerkit shall be revealed now to the entire clan I've seen you do this in secret. Cats of Thunderclan last night Squirrelflight took Tigerkit out of the nursery and into the forest. She threw her own kit into the stream that separates Thunderclan from Shadowclan. If I hadn't have been their Tigerkit would have died of Hypothermia and Greencough. Luckily Leafpool was able to warm my daughter and prevent any further illness which is good since Leaf-bear is already half way through. Squirrelflight didn't give Tigerkit any milk instead Tigerkit went to Dovewing for milk. In fact Squirrelflight has also tried on one other occasion to leave Tigerkit out in the open moorland in Windclan territory a Windclan patrol reconized Thunderclan scent on Tigerkit and brought her back saying that they smelled Squirrelflight's scent leaving the young kit. Squirrelflight I hereby banish you from Thunderclan if you are seen or scented in our territory after tonight then the patrols have my permission to chase you out." I yowled out.

"Wait!" said the voice of Loudheart. "If Thunderclan loses Squirrelflight then they lose me too!"

"Fine then if you two are scented or seen after tonight you will both be chased out. And your kits Tigerkit, Rosekit and Swiftkit will stay here and be cared for by Dovewing. The clan is dismissed." I said even though we were losing two valuable warriors we had plenty of apprentices to become warriors and plenty of kits to become apprentices. I watched as Squirrelflight dissapeared through the thorn tunnel with Loudheart right beside her every paw step of the way.

I went back to my den in the highledge and laid down thinking about Firestar and how I couldn't save him when the flaming branch hit him and how Firestar had managed to keep Briarpaw from getting the prey that Mousefur had fretted about. Briarpaw was now Briarlight and everyone was happy. He knew that he liked two she-cats one was a forbidden love the other was not forbidden. The one that was not forbidden was Briarlight but she liked Rainwhisker and they were mates. Daisy had told him that Icecloud had a huge crush on him but he was not sure if he liked her that way or not. I found a rabbit laying near my nest with the scent of Icecloud all over it. I was grateful I really was but I really don't like her that way.

"Daddy?" I heard Tigerkit meow at the entrance hesitating before walking in.

"Yes my little Tigerkit, what's the matter?" I asked with a great worry. Tigerkit never came to me with her problems unless they were big problems or if she thought that she couldn't solve them on her own.

"Will I really be made an apprentice earlier that Rosekit and Swiftkit?" my beloved daughter asked me.

"Of course, after all you did beat the apprentices in the raid and your brother even though Squirrelflight trained him and Rosekit but not you. How did you learn those moves anyway?"

"I don't know but Daddy I saw a Starclan cat. She had a dappled tortoiseshell coat and beautiful amber eyes like mine. She said 'The Swift wind will try to destroy the gentle Rose who has the power of extended senses But before The Swift can destroy the Roaring Tiger whose power is to never get hurt to stand in his way. The two will fight when darkness rises and one will win the Battle. the one who dies shall struggle with his loss but they will return for revenge is what they shall seek. Daddy I think I'm the Roaring Tiger. After the battle with Swiftkit I didn't have a scratch on me and he was fighting with unsheathed claws. That must be how I can fight so well." Tigerkit said her amber eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Well it certainly sounds like you are based on the prophesy. Was their more to the Prophecy?" I asked her. It was a difficult question to ask a kit like her but I know that she is strong.

"Yea Daddy the tortoiseshell said ' But one, the Leopard has the ability to enter the dreams of other cats and can enter the minds of others and shall find the truth by reading the mind of the Swift who has only hate left in him.' I don't know who the fourth person in the prophecy could be but I also don't know who the gentle Rose is. Maybe it's Rosepetal or Roseylight?" Tigerkit said again.

"Maybe Tigerkit I'll talk to Leafpool about it and maybe we'll make sense of it all. Good night my little Tiger." I said using the nickname I had for her. All of my kits had nicknames. Rosekit- Rose and Swiftkit-Swift. I loved them all dearly but I could hear Dovewing calling for Rosekit, Tigerkit, Swiftkit, Leopardkit, Jaykit, and Sweetkit to come into the nursery for the night.

"Good night Daddy. I love you." Tigerkit told me before bolting out of the den and down the rock path that led from the Highledge down to the ground.

**Tigerkit's Dream POV.**

I was walking toward my father Bramblestar when the pretty tortoiseshell padded up to me again. "Welcome Tigerkit." she said when she was in front of me.

"Hi... I'm sorry who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I am Spottedleaf one of your warrior ancestors. I have a message for you. "The Rose and The Roaring Tiger along with the Fierce Leopard shall join together the four clans to fight the evil force that the Swift brings with him. When the Threat passes One will become Four just as it has always been but the Rose and The Roaring Tiger along With The Fierce Leopard shall be together until the very end." Spottedleaf said.

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Really Tiger-" Spottedleaf broke off with a hiss and I turned around to see a massive bone hill with a dark tabby cat standing on top. The strange cat was yowling something and the cats around him yowled their support as a tide of sticky red blood began to flow strait towards... Me! I tried to yowl but nothing came out.

"Four will become one as the forest fights to rid itself of the Dark tabby with the long claws and the Swift who lasts forever." Spottedleaf's ominous voice sounded beside my ear.

I tried to run from the on coming tide of blood but my feed were glued to the floor my muscles were stiff and I seemed to be frozen to the spot as the blood washed over my head. For what seemed like forever I couldn't move but then I realized that my paws were churning the blood beneath me as I started to rise to the surface. I had been swimming for what seemed like eternity and my limbs grew tired. I started to panic as I notices black furrowing around my eyes I struggled harder but it was no use. The tide of black covered my vision as everything went black. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe and soon I felt nothing. I was going to die was my last thought as I drowned in the endless tide of blood.

Quiet, that's all my death was just quiet. My death was caused by drowning in a sea of blood.

** sorry i just now found out about the mean authors note and I never typed that my little brother got onto my account and typed the authors note before I posted it so I'm sorry to Gmintcandy if she's already read this chapter but if not I'm still sorry for the mean things my little brother posted on this chapter I am also sorry to all of my readers. I never knew about it until someone told me in a review and I promise that he won't be on my account ever again.**


	4. A Fight For Life!

**Hey everyone believe it or not i'm still going to continue on this story because it's mine and you can't make me quite. Never stole and if you don't believe me that's fine but i'm telling the truth; i never stole Gmintcandy's story. and I don't care what your or anyone else has to say about it. you'll just have to wait for the story to be complete before you can jump to a conclusion about me and make others believe you. so what if i've been reported i never stole and my story is mine. say what you like but it won't change a thing. BTW i have my own ideas of how this story is going to play out and how it's gonna end. so on with chapter four. **

**Squirrelflight's POV.**

As soon as I was out of sight from the cats of Thunderclan I cried. I was banished and I had said that I hated Bramblestar and my father. I can't believe I said that and I can't believe he would really banish me even though he loved me. And my kits I wonder how they're going to cope without me being there for them. They have Dovewing and I'm sure that she will care for them as her own kits. I just hope they don't forget me; even if they're only three moons old. As I stopped crying I found my self at the Windclan border. I stepped over the scent marks and started to run away from everything I'd done to my clan, my kits, my mate and especially Tigerkit. I shouldn't have treated her so horribly for not being my own kit when I wanted her to be my own so badly. I was jealous of her and I don't know why. I looked over to my new mate Loudheart and purred.

"Loudheart why don't we go to the Horseplace. we can live there with Floss and her mate Smokey. Is that okay?" I asked my now silent mate.

"Of course dear. Whatever you think is necessary." Loudheart said looking at his paws.

"Loudheart is something wrong?" I asked feeling the sadness float off him in waves of unhappiness.

"Yeah I never thought that I would be exiled from Thunderclan."

"Its okay Loudheart. Maybe we could settle down in the Horseplace and have a little family of our own. And we won't let the twolegs take them away from us."

"Really you still want a family after me taunting you about your kittypet blood all the time when we were apprentices?"

I looked at my mate, what he had said was true but I loved him as much or even more than I had ever loved Bramblestar. "Of course I want a family with you. I love you, and you should know that." I said in a light voice.

"Alright lets go." Loudheart said happily. And we started to pad off together.

"Hey do you smell that?" I heard a voice behind us ask.

"Yeah it smells like Thunderclan." Another voice replied.

"Loudheart we have to run a patrol can smell us" I said in a quiet and urgent voice. My mate nodded and we raced off toward the Horseplace at top speed.

"Hey I've found a scent trail!" A voice said it was farther away but still sent panic down my spine.

"Let's chase them down and kill them. After all the clans can't be clean until every half-clan and every cat that isn't forest-born is dead!" I knew that voice and hearing it made my blood run cold. I started to hear thundering pawsteps behind us getting closer until "Well what do you know? Looks like I've found the almighty Firestar's daughter. Come on guys surround them but let me do the punishing." Breezepelt said his eyes glowing in the dim afternoon light.

Cats surrounded us and I could tell that there were probably to many to fight but I wasn't going to die just yet. I nodded to Loudheart who received the signal and stayed right beside me as the Windclan patrol surrounded us.

"So this is how it's gonna end. just you and your friend dying a slow and painful death." Breezepelt said then he leaped at me, claws unsheathed.

I darted to one side and clawed his side as he passed where I used to be standing. He turned on me his eyes were burning with hatred. He leaped again this time he managed to grab me and pull me down to the ground. His claws appeared above his head ready to strike.

"Say hello to Firestar and Starclan for me you useless, pathetic kittypet." Breezepelt said again. I was fine with being called pathetic but the kittypet insult enraged me and gave me the power I needed to push up with the strength of Tigerclan and over-powered Breezepelt. I held him down and with a flick of my paw I cut him up from chin to tail-tip. I stepped back and watched him fight for life as a pool of blood apeared at my feet. finaly his body gave one last breath, shuddered and laid still. Breezepelt was dead, I killed him and now the rest of the Windclan warriors had fled the battle. The scratch above my eye and the scratches on my stomach and sides were stinging like fury.

"Loudheart, are you okay?" I asked as I looked at my mate who was staring at me. His eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing. I ran over to him and laid down beside him and cried. I cried and cried and cried. He was dead, He was dead and it was all my fault. I never should have left him to fend off the other warriors. I should have stayed with him. I would never forgive myself for causing Loudheart's death. I would carry that burden for the rest of my life.

**Loudheart's POV. In Starclan**

"Loudheart, welcome. I'm so sorry that you died for a reason like Breezepelt's. You never should have died." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw my old leader "Firestar! You're okay!" I yowled with relief.

"Yes I'm okay. Listen a dark force is arising and you must be prepared to fight it..."

"Firestar I'm dead I'll never be able to be the mate your daughter deserves now. I should have fought harder..." I interupted.

"Loudheart, there is something that you don't know and is rarely used anymore by Starclan. But we are able to give warriors who shouldn't have died another life. I would like to give you another life so that you can be there for Squirrelflight. Do you want to go back to the living world or do you want to stay here? It's your choice." Firestar said to me his green eyes glowing and star shine radiating from his pelt of fire.

"I choose..."


	5. Running to Refuge

**hey i'm back with another great chapter and I hope you all like it. Anyways on with chapter five!**

**Loudheart's POV. (In Starclan)**

"I choose to go back to Squirrelflight. She needs me." I said to my former leader whose green eyes showed anxiety about the upcoming danger.

"Before I send you back I have a prophecy for you to give Squirrelflight." Firestar said and my attention was sparked. Firestar continued "The darkness shall come like a thief in the night and will destroy everything in it's path... But three will become four to destroy the darkness forever and bring peace to the lake." I blinked and repeated those words inside my head a thousand times. "Remember to tell Squirrelflight the prophecy. And tell her that I forgive her for saying that about me." I instantly knew that he was talking about the kittypet thing she'd said as she compared Bramblestar to her Father.

"I will; thank you... for everything." I said my amber eyes glowing with gratitude.

"Than with my authority of a clan leader in starclan I give you the strength you need to come back from the dead and protect the one you love." Firestar said as he touched his nose to mine and I felt the life flood through me.

I started to fade from Starclan and felt my claws twitch. I opened my eyes and saw Squirrelflight looking over me in astonishment and I smiled at her. "Its okay I'm alive. I talked to your father. He says that he forgives you for what you had said about him. He also gave me a prophecy to give to you."

"Okay so what's the prophecy?" My beloved mate asked me and I saw her shed tears of happiness.

"Firestar said 'The darkness shall come like a thief in the night and will destroy everything in it's path... But three, the gentle Rose, The roaring Tiger, and the fierceness of the Night, will become four to destroy the Swift and darkness forever and bring peace to the lake.' That is the prophecy that he gave me while I was dead and in Starclan." I said explaining everything.

"Hey the Night, Tiger and Swift are me and Bramblestar's kits. To be honest I sometimes think that I was wrong to give up Bramblestar. I love him but I love you... I guess I don't know who I love." My mate said and I stared at her in shock. Squirrelflight was telling me the truth and that was okay with me.

"It's okay if you want to be with Bramblestar... I could go back and say that I made a mistake in coming with you and that I would like to rejoin Thunderclan and give Bramblestar a message for you. He probably won't believe me." I said gently "I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you and if you could that would be great. Maybe by the time that I figure out who I love I can rejoin Thunderclan... But they probably won't listen to me. I may as well live at the Horseplace while you live in Thunderclan and give me news about Tigerkit, Swiftkit, and Nightkit and Thunderclan. Sound like a plan?" My mate asked me. She was so calm I would probably be freaking out if I was in the position she was in.

"Sounds like a plan. How about we meet up every full moon and halfmoon for me to give you updates?" I asked.

"Alright that sounds perfect." Squirrelflight said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye... I'll see you this halfmoon." and with that being said I walked off toward Thunderclan's camp.

Remembering the earlier dispute with Windclan I quickly ran through their territory and managed to get into Thunderclan Territory before a patrol spotted me. I quickly ran the rest of the way to the camp and ran in and to Bramblestar's den.

"What are you doing here, you were banished along with Squirrelflight. Get out." Came a low growl.

"Bramblestar, listen I made a mistake I wasn't thinking when I said that I was going with Squirrelflight. I thought that if I said that you wouldn't banish her. I have come to ask if I can rejoin Thunderclan. My heart and loyalty has always been to Thunderclan. I thought I loved her but I realized that I love someone else and she is in Thunderclan. May I rejoin?" I asked my leader. I knew that I was lying partway but I had to rejoin.

''Alright you may rejoin. I'll call the clan together at once and announce your mistake." Bramblestar said to me.

"Thank you so much." I said happily and relieved.

Bramblestar walked out of his den with me right behind him and quickly called a clan meeting. "Cats of Thunderclan join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." When all the cats were assembled Bramblestar continued "Thunderclan Loudheart has returned saying that he made a mistake in following Squirrelflight into exile and has asked to rejoin our clan. Loudheart I grant your wish of rejoining Thunderclan and I hope that you will stay in Thunderclan for the rest of your life until you join Starclan."

The cats cheered my name like they would any new warrior and my eyes gleamed with happiness.

**Squirrelflight's POV.**

"Smokey, Floss? Anyone there?" I called into the dark, warm and musty smell of the barn. It smelled perfect.

"Whose there?" came a gruff voice.

"It's Squirrelflight... can I live with you I have grown tired of clan life and I want a new change of scenery without leaving my friends behind." I called inside the barn.

"Smokey it's Squirrelflight, we haven't heard from her in forever. Let her in She should live with us." I heard Floss say.

Smokey quickly opened the door wide enough to let me in. "Sorry about that. Haven't had visitors in a while." came Smokey's gruff voice.

"Come now dear, I've already made you a nest on the third floor of the barn, well actually it's more of an attic that the twolegs don't know about. One hidden way in and two hidden ways out. I'll go out and get some brambles so that we can block the entrances and camouflage them. It'll be a perfect environment to raise your kits in. Plenty of mice too." Floss said as she led me to the third floor. I was astounded at how well camouflaged it was from the floor.

"How did you know that I was expecting kits?" I asked.

"The change in your scent. Don't worry I'll be right here to help you kit when the time comes. Oh and I even have a few thick sticks for you to bite down on." Floss said.

"Thank you. That's one thing off my chest. But is it sound proof down there from up here. I might start yowling with pain... even if it is my second litter."

"Don't worry Squirrelflight. You can't hear a thing down there comming from up here. This is where I had my kits but I was silly enough to bring them down. It's so big up here you could probably fit half of Thunderclan up here." Floss said.

"You got that right. And I won't be silly enough to bring my kits down there for the twolegs to see them, let alone me. They won't even know I'm here." I said. I then started to settle down for the night while Floss climbed back down to the first floor of the barn.

**Alright so that's one chapter done. Oh and to the many people who have read Chapters 1 and 2 while I've had 3, 4, and 5 up you have no right to accuse me of story theft. this is my story and my story only. **

**R&R**

**~Mistystar253**


	6. dreams and a new apprentice!

**I forgive all of you who have reviewed harsh reviews you may have thought that you were doing the right thing in accusing me to see if I'd take down this story but you didn't know the plot. The plot will be revealed in the story and I personally forgive Contrary To Belief. Read On!**

**~Mistystar253**

**Swiftkit's POV.**

_"Do you want to be undefeatable?" A dark tabby said his amber eyes gleaming._

_"Yes." I replied_

_" Then I Tigerstar will train you in your sleep once you become an apprentice. Together we will rid the forest of cats with half-clan blood, we will rid the forest of cats who aren't forest-born, we will make them regret ever living. The clans will be pure and you Swiftkit you will rule all four clans!" Tigerstar yowled._

_I nodded my head; I do want to be undefeatable, I do want to rule the clans and I will rule the four clans. I will rule the territory by the Lake, We will unite to form Swiftclan which I will lead. And every cat will have to listen to me. If they don't I will kill them, slow and painful._

"Swiftkit wake up, WAKE UP SWIFTKIT! WHAT ARE YOU A HIBERNATING HEDGEHOG?" someone yelled in my ear

I opened my eyes to see Nightkit standing over me. "Nightkit did you have to wake me up?" I said exasperatedly.

"YES!" Nightkit yelled.

"Why?" I asked clearly confused.

"It's Tigerkit's Apprentice Ceremony!" Nightkit yelled.

"But we're only Five and a half moons old, how come Tigerkit gets to be an apprentice so early?" I grumbled.

"Because you picked a fight with her so you ceremony is going to be when your eight moons old, Mine will be in a half moon and Tigerkit's is today because she defeated you and all of the apprentices and Daddy decided to assess her in her fighting skills. He took her out into a clearing near camp and fought with her, claws sheathed of course. That's why she's becoming a apprentice today!" Nightkit mewled loudly. I looked over to where Dovewing was grooming Tigerkit. She looked proud and her fur shone.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt join underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar's call echoed throughout the clearing as cats came to sit down underneath the Highledge and looked at their leader happily. I grudgingly came out and sat with Nightkit.

"Tigerkit come forth." Bramblestar said. Tigerkit stepped forward with confidence. Her silver pelt with dark greyish black stripes shone in the sunlight that filtered into the Thunderclan camp. All of the cats gasped when they saw her beauty. "Tigerkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Tigerpaw. Lionblaze you are skilled in fighting and have trained Dovewing exellantly, you have born hardships all your life and you have courage and power and the fear of nothing. I trust that you will pass down everything you know to Tigerpaw. This meeting is over." Bramblestar said. Then he leaped off of the ledge after Tigerpaw and Lionblaze touched noses.

"I'll bet father only let her become an apprentice today because she's his favorite." I said.

"You upset because your no longer anyone's favorite Swiftkit, WOW now that's low." Came Nightkit's angry response as she padded up to congratulate and wish Tigerpaw luck with her apprenticeship.

I growled and went back to sleep. I met with Tigerstar again and he told me that he was very proud that I hated both of my sisters now. I growled at the very thought of the two cats I called my sisters. They were weak, puny, and a bunch of tattle tales.

**Tigerpaw's POV.**

I was so excited that I bounced up and down while Lionblaze and I patrolled the borders.

"Tigerpaw calm down you'll be seeing plenty of the territory now that you're an apprentice of Thunderclan. Try and calm down you bouncing around makes me tired!" Lionblaze said with a humorous glint in his eyes.

I laughed and calmed down enough to look like I had been out on many patrols. Suddenly Lionblaze stopped.

"Tigerpaw, see that mouse over their?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now try to catch it."

I nodded again and felt myself easily fall into an almost perfect hunting crouch and moved forward until I was close enough to strike. Then I leapt I felt my claws dig into the mouse's body and felt the mouse go limp. I turned around and saw Lionblaze starring at me shocked. I purred proudly and he purred back. Suddenly I heard a movement in the bush beside me. I smelled the air, Rabbit! I turned and started to stalk up to the bush I was fast and silent. Then I pounced. The rabbit tried to escape but I held it down and dealt the killing blow to the animal and watched it go limp.

I buried the prey like Lionblaze said and we went to the Shadowclan border. After I hunted their we went to the Windclan boarder and hunted some more. Then Lionblaze and I went back and collected my freshkill which I put all of them in my mouth and held my head up high. We walked into camp. Everyone was shocked. I had my entire mouth stuffed with freshkill that I caught and my mentor Lionblaze was carrying the rest of my catch.

"Did you catch all of that by yourself?" Mousewhisker asked admiration shone in his eyes when I told him yes. A group of cats had gathered and were asking questions about how I had managed to catch that much freshkill on my first day out as an apprentice. Bramblestar came out and surveyed my catch.

"Well done Tigerpaw. It's full moon to night and I want you to come, besides I've never seen an apprentice catch that much prey without any hunting training." My father Bramblestar said proudly. I purred and he purred back. I was going to the gathering!

I padded over to the apprentices' den and crouched down to eat my rabbit. When the other apprentices came they told me that they had heard how much prey I had caught and that they were proud of me. I could tell that they admired me. When I told them that I was going to the gathering that happened to be on my first day as an apprentice they were surprised. I was happy and I knew that I was going to be the greatest warrior of all time.


End file.
